For example, US-2001/0051952-A1 discloses a technique whose object is to provide an analysis apparatus capable of easily carrying out the backup, enhancing the reliability, reducing the work load for the information management and operation, shortening the recovery time, and easily controlling the management/operation between other apparatuses and further from a remote place. More specifically, a controller in the technique controls by using, as control conditions of the analysis apparatus, various information such as reagent information, measurement conditions, calibration curve data item definition information and the like. As for an information storage means, plural hard disk drives are provided or a hard disk drive is partitioned into plural partitions, and the backup is carried out according to a predetermined condition. In addition, by managing information by using a markup language, the remote maintenance is provided. Although it is possible to manage the reagent in the analysis apparatus, it is not considered that the useful information is held by the reagent itself to manage the reagent.
Moreover, JP-A-2004-28670 discloses a technique to take an examiner's analysis preparation work and the like, which is carried out in an examination facility via a communication means by a service company to reduce the work load of the examiner in the examination facility and stabilize the analysis preparation work and the like. More specifically, the examination facility that carries out analysis services by using an automatic analysis apparatus or the like; a service company that obtains data of the operation state or the like of the automatic analysis apparatus in real time via a communication line and carries out the service business such as an analysis and diagnosis of various data, maintenance and check and the like; and plural examiners carrying out an analysis work in an examination facility respectively have a means for communicating at any time via a communication means. Then, the service company remotely supports, via the communication line, the acting of the analysis preparation work as the analysis preparation work before the beginning of the analysis work in the facility, and the acting of the cell cleaning of the automatic analysis apparatus and the acting of the basic operation confirmation work, and reports the analysis preparation work and ending work to the examiner. Although a technique that the operation state or the like of the analysis apparatus is analyzed in a remote place is disclosed, it is not considered for the management of the reagent by holding the useful information by the reagent itself, and a processing to be carried out in a case where the useful information is held by the reagent itself.
Patent Document 1: US-2001/0051952-A1
Patent Document 2: JP-A-2004-28670